


The Chelsea Smiler

by ChloesInternetStuff



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Jeff the killer - Fandom
Genre: ChloesInternetStuff, Creepypasta, Short Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloesInternetStuff/pseuds/ChloesInternetStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University student is fooled into taking part in a psychology experiment that turns out to be a torturing session - featuring 'Jeff the Killer'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chelsea Smiler

Note to all volunteers: please read the diary extract below, written by Mr Jake Samuelson. After you have finished reading, do expect a short visit from one of our past volunteers a few days before your appointment with us is due. Thank you.*

The Diary of Mr J. Samuelson:

~8:42am~

My stomach churned with nervousness as I allowed the young nurse to lead me into a large tiled white room at the end of the corridor. 

I had been offered £2500 to take part in the C.Wood private government psychology experiment, where they would test different drugs and interviewing techniques on me, with the hope that the researchers taking part would be able to figure out the most reliable way to interrogate dangerous convicts and psychopaths. It probably wasn't the best way that I could have earned the cash, but as a university student who was in the third year of studying Law with the final exams drawing near, a few grand wouldn't go amiss.

"Take a seat." The nurse gestured to the bench in the centre of the room. There was a silver tray with wheels in the corner of the room that was covered with a black cloth, but apart from the bench that I am now sat on and the tray, there was no equipment or technology that you would expect to see in an psych experimentation room. "Here. Change into this." She handed me a pale green hospital gown.   
I think that the nurse was fairly new working here, as she was young and looked about as nervous as I was. I gave her a light smile, but she didn't return it. Instead, she left the room without saying another word.

I looked around. There was a gigantic mirror running along the left side of the room; as a Law undergraduate, I made the assumption that it was a one-way mirror, and that the C.Wood psychologists were on the other side of the glass holding clipboards and wearing a cliché spotlessly clean lab coat, waiting to take notes once the experiment conductor arrived.  
I glanced down at the paper gown in my hands, and then up at the mirror. Was I really expected to strip naked and re-dress when I was clearly being observed by countless strangers? I waited for a few more minutes to see if anybody would arrive to start the examination, but when nobody did, I gave a deep sigh and dropped my pants to my ankles.

~9:02am~

I sat down on the wooden seat, sitting awkwardly with my hands resting behind my lower back to try and cover the large gaping hole in the gown that exposed my arse. I was facing the mirror, and I just knew that they were looking back at me. My knees knocked together slightly, and only then did I noticed that I was ever so slightly shaking. But I didn't manage to think of anything else before the heavy metal door at the far side of the room was heaved open, and a figure stepped through and into the room.  
"Hi, I'm Jake." I said, "who are you?" But as I half-expected, the doctor didn't reply. "You know, I'm feeling a little tense just sat here with nobody telling me anything." I laughed.  
"Jake Samuelson".   
Oh, so the doctor was a female. "Yes, that's me."  
The doctor walked over to the tray at the back, her heels clicking against the floor. She pulled the black cover back, and that's when I remember feeling absolutely petrified.

~9:18~

She lightly put the blade into my mouth, and tugged gently at the corner, causing a tiny rip to emerge next to my lip. My eyes watered and I struggled against the dry rope that bound me to the bench, feeling the heat of the blood ooze down my chin as she pushed the knife millimetre by millimetre into my cheek.   
I couldn't scream and I couldn't protest because if I did, I knew for sure that my mouth would involuntarily be slammed down onto that knife but oh God I was so scared and useless and couldn't do anything but cry and silently pray to myself that it would all be over soon or that somebody would find me and help me get out of this living hell. But for now, I had to wait.

~9:30~ 

One side of my face had now been slit upwards into a half smile, and my hospital gown was stained with the gore that was dripping from my face. I must have lost consciousness at least three times, but those moments of darkness didn't last long enough, and soon my eyes were once again being forced open as the brightness of the room practically blinded my vision.   
"You looked so sad before, let me make you happy." The doctor said, as she turned the blade around in my mouth, leaving a little nick on my tongue, before she prepared to slice the other part of my face up. She unintentionally pressed the serrated section of the knife against my gums, pushing one of my teeth out and down my throat before she pulled the knife up and up, higher and higher until-  
"Whoops! Sorry sweetie; nearly chopped off your ear!"   
The doctor giggled at her mistake, as now my face had one slit running all the way up from my mouth to my ear, with my other cheek splitting only up until my cheekbone. 

I felt my head flopping forwards, my line of vision going grey once again - only this time I was hoping that I would be permanently unconscious. However, the doctor didn't look like she was going to let me relax into death anytime soon.  
She slapped my face.  
She ripped my ruby stud from my earlobe.  
She screamed and she spat at me.  
I opened my eyes and I wailed like a child.   
I begged to be allowed to leave the building and I pleaded that she would stop.  
But she just smiled, she said that she hadn't finished playing with me.  
I looked in the mirror, and saw my reflection for the first time since the torture had begun. I froze.

I was beautiful.

~11:14~

My heart rate slowed down and began beating steadily again. The doctor followed my gaze to the mirror, and smiled back at me through it.   
"Shall I sort out your eyebrows? They look a little bit scruffy." She said. How could I refuse? I nodded.  
She headed over to the tray, and swapped the serrated knife with a thinner, sharper blade. "Hold still, gorgeous. I'll have you looking tidy in no time". She shoved the metal underneath the inner-corner of my right eyebrow, and with a quick flick of her delicate wrist, off came my eyebrow, and a fair few bits of muscle and tissue too. She did the same on the other side, but her wrist-flick wasn't as swift this time, and it took her two goes before my eyebrow was on the floor.  
Sticky matter leaked down my face, but I didn't care anymore. My eyes were wide and raging and I'm pretty sure that the doctor gave me some white powder but I couldn't quite remember.

~12:59~

I woke on my bench and I found that I was shaking. I didn't remember much of what had happened in the last hour, or day, or however long it was that I have been stuck here for.  
They messed with my brain and my mind and they had made me think things that I wouldn't usually have thought. I didn't like this experiment, and I'm pretty sure that she wasn't actually a doctor. The mirror had turned into a large screen, and they kept playing a short clip of me over and over again.

"I am beautiful", said I in the video. "I am beautiful".

I was nothing short of disgusting now, with my face bringing the word 'ugly' a whole new meaning. What was this experiment, really? I didn't know.

I just remember closing my eyes, and still being able to see. 

She had cut out a rectangular section of my eyelids so that I couldn't hide in the darkness anymore.

~2:38~

"The experiment is complete, thank you for taking part!" The doctor smiled, as two muscular men entered the room and untied me from the bench before lifting me up. "Your cheque is in main reception".

They said it wasn't against their policy to clean me up after the experiment, so I was forced into the streets looking like a character from a grotesque horror film. 

-I should have read the Terms and Conditions at the top of the contract properly, and followed the asterisks...

*Before you begin reading the diary extract, please note that we are not responsible for the actions inflicted upon you during the time that our past volunteer, Jeffery Woods, is with you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you weren't planning on sleeping anytime soon ;)  
> -This story is mine and has ALSO been posted to the Creepypasta.com website and you must have my written permission to repost the text anywhere else on the internet, HOWEVER, you may list this as a Creepypasta Rec-  
> Happy reading :)  
> -ChloesInternetStuff


End file.
